High-power voltage converter circuits are used in many applications today. Such a converter circuit usually connects three voltage levels and is often used for operating rotating electrical machines, in particular in synchronous and asynchronous machines, which rotating electrical machines generally have three stator windings. In a conventional method for operating a rotating electrical machine, it is connected in terms of phase to such a converter circuit, having a DC voltage circuit, for connecting generally m voltage levels, where m≧2. In the case of a converter circuit for connecting typically three voltage levels, the DC voltage circuit is formed by a first capacitor and by a second capacitor which is connected in series with the first capacitor, the DC voltage circuit also having a first main connection at the first capacitor, a second main connection at the second capacitor and a subconnection formed by the two series-connected capacitors. Furthermore, the converter circuit for connecting three voltage levels comprises power semiconductor switches, which are generally interconnected. In relation thereto, FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of a known three-phase converter circuit for connecting three voltage levels. According to the method, the phases of the converter circuit are generally connected to the DC voltage circuit in accordance with a selected switching state combination of switching states for the power semiconductor switches in the converter circuit. In the case of a converter circuit for connecting three voltage levels, the phases of the converter circuit are accordingly connected to the first main connection, to the second main connection or to the subconnection according to a selected switching state combination of switching states for the power semiconductor switches in the converter circuit. In a state diagram shown in FIG. 2, these switching state combinations and their transitions with respect to one another are shown, the “+” representing a connection of the corresponding phase to the first main connection, “−” representing a connection of the corresponding phase to the second main connection and “0” representing a connection of the corresponding phase to the subconnection.
The selection of the corresponding switching state combinations takes place, for example, according to the known “direct torque control” (DTC) method, in which the latest actual value for the torque of the rotating electrical machine, the magnetic stator flux of the rotating electrical machine and the potential at the subconnection are initially in each case compared with an associated predetermined value range. The respectively predetermined value range is or can be time-variant and is usually determined by an upstream closed-loop control circuit from reference values for the torque of the rotating electrical machine, the magnetic stator flux of the rotating electrical machine and the potential at the subconnection. If a latest actual value now exceeds its associated predetermined value range, a switching state combination is selected from a table as a function of the preceding selected switching state combination such that the latest value resulting for this switching state combination could, if need be, again be within the associated value range, this not being guaranteed. In addition, a switching state combination is always only selected either with respect to the latest actual value for the torque, the magnetic stator flux or the potential when the associated value range is exceeded. The latest actual value for the torque, the magnetic stator flux and the potential is not considered jointly.
One problem with a method described above for operating a rotating electrical machine by means of the known “direct torque control” is the fact that there are typically a plurality of transitions between the preceding selected switching state combination and the latest selected switching state combination, these transitions being illustrated in FIG. 2 as lines between the switching state combinations. The switching state combinations and the transitions from one switching state combination to another are generally stored permanently in the table, in which case typically not all of the combination possibilities for the switching state combination are stored in the table, as shown in FIG. 2. Furthermore, in the case of “direct torque control”, only one switching state combination is selected as a function of the preceding selected switching state combination with the associated transitions, which is stored in the table and which brings the latest value resulting for the selected switching state combination back to within the associated value range again. Switching state combinations to be selected as an alternative, in particular with possibly fewer transitions to the preceding selected switching state combination, are not stored in the table. A plurality of transitions between switching state combinations do generate, however, a large number of switching operations for the power semiconductor switches in the converter circuit, as a result of which the switching frequency of the power semiconductor switches is increased. However, such a high switching frequency produces heat loss (a higher energy consumption) in the power semiconductor switches in the converter circuit, as a result of which heat loss the power semiconductor switches age more quickly and may be damaged or even destroyed.
In this regard, EP 1 670 135 A1 specifies a method for operating a rotating electrical machine by means of which the switching frequency of power semiconductor switches in a converter circuit, which is connected in terms of phase to the rotating electrical machine, for connecting m voltage levels can be reduced, where m≧2. In accordance with the method, in one step (a) the phases of the converter circuit are connected to the DC voltage circuit in accordance with a selected switching state combination of switching states for power semiconductor switches in the converter circuit. The selection of this switching state combination takes place in the following further steps:    (b) beginning with a starting sampling time k for a selectable number N of sampling times: determination of all the switching state combinations at each of the N sampling times, where N≧1,    (c) formation of switching state sequences for each determined switching state combination at the starting sampling time k, each switching state sequence being an arrangement of determined switching state combinations of the N sampling times next to one another in a row, said switching state combinations being associated with the respective switching state combination at the starting sampling time k,    (d) for each of the switching state sequences, calculation of a torque trajectory of the rotating electrical machine and a magnetic stator flux trajectory of the rotating electrical machine from determined state value sets of the rotating electrical machine and the converter circuit for the starting sampling time k up to the sampling time k+N,    (e) selection of a switching state sequence, in which an associated torque trajectory and a magnetic stator flux trajectory at the (k+N)-th sampling time is in each case within a predetermined value range and setting of this selected switching state sequence,    (f) repetition of steps (a) to (d), where k=k+1.
In the method for operating a rotating electrical machine in accordance with EP 1 670 135 A1, only one switching state combination is selected and set, in which the associated torque trajectory and the associated magnetic stator flux trajectory at the (k+N)-th sampling time is in each case within a predetermined value range. However, it is possible for the torque trajectory or the magnetic stator flux trajectory of each associated switching state combination to already be outside the predetermined value range at the k-th or at the (k+1)-th sampling time, and the method for operating a rotating electrical machine in accordance with EP 1 670 135 A1 cannot handle such a state. Therefore only a restricted operation of the rotating electrical machine is possible, however.